


Flu Season

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Series: Spilt Soup [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders gets flu, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn’t for the fact that his mother kept reminding him about how important his upcoming exams where, he wouldn’t have even bothered to be in class that day. ||  Anders gets the flu and texts Hawke through his classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing loosely based off of a prompt on tumblr, I think it was along the lines of "character A keeps texting character B memes". Well, I said loosely didn't I.

Hawke couldn’t concentrate. He had been up all night Skyping with Anders, who had caught the flu. If it wasn’t for the fact that his mother kept reminding him about how important his upcoming exams where, he wouldn’t have even bothered to be in class that day. Really, he would have preferred to spend the day trying to get Anders to eat soup and taking care of him like a boyfriend is supposed to do, rather than have to endure Ms Stannard’s monotone lessons about God knows what.

From his seat in the middle of the room, Hawke watched as Ms Stannard talked and moved her arms around as she explained something, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to take in any information. He heard the words “purify” and “fire” but other than that he didn’t have any clue as to what she was going on about, he rarely ever did.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he originally meant to check the time - since the clock in the room was broken - but he got distracted by 3 tests from Anders. According to the times on the messages, Anders’ had sent them at the start of class; Garrett must not have felt his phone vibrate.

**Cutie Booty ;)  (10:32am)  
_Garrett I’m bored_**

**Cutie Booty ;)  (10:34am)  
_Entertain me. I’m sick, why won’t you pity me :(_**

Garrett couldn’t help but smile at the messages, although he knew he shouldn’t since Anders was really ill. Anders always got so clingy when he wasn’t feeling well and Hawke thought it was adorable, although most of their friendship group found the trait irritating.

The third text, however, wasn’t even a text. Instead, it was a photo of Anders’ cat, Ser Pounce-a-lot. The usually fluffy creature was sitting on what looked like Anders’ bedroom floor, covered in chicken soup, with a knocked over bowl lying next to him. He looked as embarrassed as a cat could possibly look. With sopping wet fur and big blue eyes, he looked very sorry for himself. The poor cat was ridiculously clumsy, and from the amount of times he had slipped from the top of Ander’s bookshelf, it was a good thing that cats usually land on their feet.

Anders had tried to smuggle him into school one time when Pounce was young because he didn’t want to have him home alone just yet. However, he had gotten caught when Pounce decided to try and chew on the wire attaching the portable charger to his laptop. The poor kitten shot out of the shoulder bag faster than he had ever seen the lazy creature move before. Needless to say that Anders was ordered to take Pounce home, and that he didn’t try to take Pounce with him to school again for quite some time.

“Mr Hawke, can you _please_ pay attention?” Ms Stannard said with an exasperated sigh.

He gave a nod and put his phone on the desk, covering it with his arms so that he could access it quickly when her back was next turned.

He managed to pay attention for a short while after that. None of what Ms Stannard was saying made much sense, but that was probably because he hadn’t been listening at the start of class. Hawke thought that the rest of the room appeared have a good grasp on what she was saying as they were all speedily writing notes in scruffy notebook; meanwhile Hawke didn’t even remember to bring a notebook with him today.

A faint buzzing against his arm pulled his attention yet again away from the lesson.

**Cutie Booty ;)  (10:57am)  
_Look at this damned beast_**

Attached to the text was another photo of Pounce. This time the soggy cat was sitting on Anders’ bare and pale chest, creating puddle of soup on Anders’ body. Garrett could almost imagine the situation.

Anders most likely had been lying down and trying to sleep, since that’s what he usually did when he was ill and wasn’t texting Hawke or his friend Karl, when Pounce climbed onto him. The blond probably sighed yet didn’t bother to move the cat as Pounce was asleep instantly. Hawke wouldn’t have been surprised if when he visited to check up on Anders later, the cat was still asleep on his chest. Once Pounce had found somewhere to sleep, hell would freeze over before you could wake him up or convince him to move.

Quietly chuckling at the imagery, he typed a response.

_aww poor bby pounce </3_

The reply was instant.

**Cutie Booty ;)  (10:58am)  
_Poor pounce? I’m sick w/ flu and you pity Pounce? He was the one who jumped in my soup, it’s his own fault_**

_of course im worried about you. you know id be there if i could x_

**Cutie Booty ;)  (10:59am)  
_I know, you better come over after you’ve finished class though, bc the thought of you playing nurse is oddly comforting._**

Garrett smirked at the phone in his hands, now completely oblivious to his surroundings.

_oh i can play nurse. i’ll take good care of you ;)_

“Mr Hawke!” Ms Stannard called out, causing Hawke to snap his head up. “Since you’re so in love with your phone, would you mind sharing what is apparently much more interesting than my lesson?”

All eyes in the room turned from Ms Stannard to Hawke. Ms Stannard smirked, her blue eyes stuck on Garrett.

Garrett cleared his throat and stood up, she was expecting him to get embarrassed and back down but that just wasn’t his style.

“I was just texting my boyfriend, ‘Oh I can play nurse. I can take _good_ care of you.’” He stated, not breaking eye contact with Meredith. “‘Winky face.’”

Ms Stannard raised a thin eyebrow.

“Pardon, I didn’t quite catch that last part.”

“Winky face, Ms Stannard, it’s a semi colon and a closed bracket.”

A smirk was pulling at his lips again and he was trying his best not to let it show.

The majority of the class were trying to supress giggles at this point. Ms Stannard rubbed at her temples, she now realised why Orsino was so adamant on not having Garrett in his class.

“Just don’t let me catch you texting again, _Garrett_.” She threatened and narrowed her eyes at him.

Ms Stannard eventually broke eye contact and turned back to the board. As she began to write, the rest of the class reluctantly returned their attention to the lesson, they hated the lesson just as much as Hawke but they were all too scared of Ms Stannard to do anything that wasn’t giving her their undivided attention.

Not even bothering with the class anymore, Hawke once again went back to his phone.

**Cutie Booty ;)  (11:03am)  
_As nice as what I’m assuming you’re suggesting sounds, I really was just thinking of more soup, Netflix, and cuddles?_**

Anders really must have been feeling ill if he was willing to eat more soup, what Anders had against soup Garrett would never truly understand. He didn’t feel hurt that Anders shut down his weak attempt at flirting because it was just that, flirting. It was just an attempt at trying to cheer up his boyfriend who must be feeling pretty sick and miserable.

_of course, i’ll come over once this class is done_

The rest of the lesson passed quite quickly as Hawke spend it trying to find cat photos on his phone using the school’s painfully slow wifi. Any photos that he deemed to be adorable were sent straight to Anders who judging from his lack of replies had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of possibly adding a second chapter to this of just pure fluff where Hawke is taking care of Anders but i'm not too sure if I should???
> 
> But Garrett would totally have Anders' name on his phone as something dorky like 'Cutie booty ;)' 
> 
> Unbeta'd. I've read through it but my grammar and writing skills isn't always that great so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out.


End file.
